


Delivery Boy

by CheeWrites



Series: BTS Smut [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Delivery Boy Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Pizza Deliery Boy Jeon Jungkook, Pizza Delivery Boy Jungkook AU, Smut, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: Jeon Jungkook of BTS x reader (Y/N) smut. Plain and simple.Pizza delivery boy Jungkoook AU





	Delivery Boy

Halloween, your favourite time of the year. You had always loved dressing up, even as a little girl.  
Your family had always hosted a Halloween party and just because you were now an adult and off at school, it didn't mean you were going to stop the party. Hell no. If anything, you knew it'd be crazier than any party your parents could throw after all, it'd be full of young adults getting drunk in fancy dress and no doubt fucking in any corner they could.  
You made a mental note to lock your bedroom door before people started to turn up.

Most of your housemates had gone off to different parties around the city and only one remained, Taehyung.  
He had been almost as excited for the party as you and insisted on helping you plan and set it all up. He also insisted you went in matching outfits, dressed an old-fashioned couple he saw in a painting in the loft that thoroughly creeped him out. That painting was now the pride of place above the drinks table for the duration of Halloween month, as you called it.  
Taehyung hadn't entered the living room since you put it up and it always amused you seeing him avoid it at all costs.

"Get the door Y/N!" Taehyung yelled from his room where he was well, you didn't know what but you didn't want to even question it after the last time you did and he went into explicit detail about the fantasy he was having while masturbating. 

You groaned but dragged yourself to answer the front door, having barely heard it over the music you had playing. 

On the other side of the door stood a male with dark hair and brown, doe eyes. He was wearing a pizza delivery uniform, a piece of paper in his hands. 

"You're early." You mumbled, taking in his outfit. "Pizza delivery guy, huh? Honestly never seen that one before." You mused, flashing the attractive stranger a grin. He blinked a few times then showed you the paper. "Wait, you're actually a delivery guy?" 

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "Am I at the wrong place?" 

"No, I just wasn't aware we ordered anything. One sec." You backed up into the hallway to stand at the bottom of the stairs. "Yah! Did you order pizza?!" You yelled. Taehyung grunted back a yes in response, sounded breathless. "Ew.2 You shuddered and returned tot he door. "Guess you definitely are." She looked at the paper, reading the order. "How fucking much did he order?" 

"Having a party, I assume?" He chuckled, looking at your outfit up and down.

"Nah, I just like dressing like a sexually frustrated Victorian woman in my spare time." He let out a breath of understanding.

"We all have our kinks." He teased and you gasped, reaching out to nudge him in faux offence. He giggled and you couldn't help but smile, laughing to yourself.

Were you really flirting with the delivery guy?  
You looked him over again, slower to really take in every inch of his being.  
Yes. You were definitely flirting with the delivery guy.

"So, should I start bringing it up?" He asked, pointing over his shoulder to the car parked on the road.

"Oh right, yeah, I'll help." 

"Okay." He grinned, glad for the help and together, you ferried the takeout from the car and into the kitchen.

He looked down curiously as you set up the boxes on the counters, around already existing food displays.

"Wow, you guys really like Halloween, huh?" He spoke, looking at all the decorations in awe. A lot of which you had made by hand the months before ass it was cheaper than buying some that probably wouldn't even fit your ideas anyway.

"We hate it." 

"You're really sarcastic, huh?" 

"Never." You looked at him then to see him grinning at you in amusement. "You know, you kind of look familiar." You tilted your head at him, knitting your brows together.

"So do you. Maybe we've crossed paths before?" He suggested, looking as lost as you felt trying to recall why you felt like you'd seen him before.

"Yeah maybe. Do you go to school here?" 

"On campus?" He pointed to the floor, signifying the campus your house resided on.

"Nah, I meant the playschool down the road. You're a child, right?" He squared his eyes, giving you a playful warning glance. "Aw, isn't it cute when little boys think they can scare grown-ups?" A gasp of surprise left your lips when he suddenly closed the gap between you, your chests almost touching, his head tilted down to look at you menacingly, a glint in his eyes that sent shivers down your spine.

"Want to call me a little boy again, huh?" He challenged, licking his lips. "See where it gets you." 

"Oh, honey." You scoffed, snapping back to yourself. You bravely took the last step between you, your toes touching, your chest gently pushed against his, not missing how he inhaled sharply and flicked his tongue out to wet his lips again. "You can't be suggesting you can make me take back my words." He nodded confidently. "Oh little boy, you can't make me do shit." 

"Watch me." He growled cockily before pushing you against the wall, his lips crashing to yours. 

He had only knocked your door ten minutes previous and here you were making out with the delivery guy in a room chock full of sexual tension you two quickly created.  
He let out a breathy moan when you bit on his bottom lip gently. It was the single hottest thing you had ever heard and you knew you were wet.

"Fuck, is this seriously a thing that is actually happening?" You panted out, looking up into his eyes that were suddenly a lot darker, turning you on further. 

"I really hope so." He confessed.

"Fuck, me too." You nodded and pulled him back down to lock your lips together, wasting no time and flicking your tongue out. He parted his lips and your tongues met, rubbing together earning moans from the both of you. 

"When does your party start?" He asked when your lips parted only for yours to trace that intense, sharp jawline of his. 

"Seven." He checked his watch.

"It's half six." 

"Plenty of time." Without warning, he picked you up and sat you on his hips, pushing his body to yours. You gasped feeling his growing erection through all the layers of clothing between you. 

"Okay I know this outfit probably took a lot of time but you need to take it off before I fucking rip it off." He warned, practically growling as he glared at the layers of fabric that made up your skirt. You giggled and reached around to pull on the ribbon holding the back closed. He watched in impatient fascination ad you quickly removed the bottom half of your dress, leaving you in the tight blouse and underwear.  
"I shouldn't find this as hot as I do but fuck, I really do." You giggled and circled your hips, rubbing against the large bulge in his trousers making him moan lowly. 

"I can tell." You teased. 

"You're saying I'm the only one turned on right now? Because I can feel how wet you are through my pants, sweetheart." Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
Surely he was lying, it wasn't possible to feel such a thing, right?  
A shakey moan left your lips when he slid a hand between your bodies to touch his long fingers to your clothes heat.  
"Oh, babygirl, you're fucking soaked." He cooed, smirking at you when your cheeks darkened. "Don't be embarrassed."He pressed teasing kisses across your jaw as his voice dropped, whispering to you in a tone that was so low it shot straight to your core. "It's so fucking hot." He growled before his lips attached to your neck, sucking on the skin. You gasped and gripped at his shoulders, fingers digging in when his fingers started to rub at you through your damp underwear.

"Wh-what's your name?" You stuttered, his fingers hooking under your underwear to touch you directly. Your eyes closed and your head tipped back, absentmindedly grinding your hips down onto his digits as they teased you. 

"Hm? My name? Why do you want-" 

"I want to know what I should moan out." 

"Jungkook." He rushed out, not hesitating, making you chuckle. "What's your's?" 

"Y/N." He hummed against your neck before saying your name in a breathy tone that made you moan his name back at him. 

"My name sounds perfect coming from your lips." Your legs tightened around him when he slid a finger into you. "God, you're so fucking wet, my finger just slides right in. I bet you can take another huh Y/N? Think you can take more princess?" You nodded and a second finger followed his first. You moaned and held him tighter as they curled inside of you. 

"J-Jungkook." You almost pleaded breathlessly. 

"Hm?" 

"I-I don't want your fingers." He stopped his movements, ceasing abusing your walls with the pads of his fingers in search of your g-spot. 

"What?" He looked dejected and leant back slightly, pulling his fingers out of you. "Should I leave?" 

"No." You laughed and brushed your lips over his. "I want your cock, baby." His eyes sparked with lust again and he nodded. He put you down to unbuckle his belt, hands fumbling in anticipation. You giggled seeing he was growing frustrated with the button on his jeans that just wouldn't open. You put your hands over his and opened the fly easily. He dropped his hands to his side, licking his dry lips, eyes not leaving your figure as you lowered onto your knees in front of him, pulling down his jeans as you went until they were around his knees.  
Your eyes lifted to meet his gaze as you pulled down his boxers too. He bit his lip and threaded his fingers into your hair to tug you closer suggestively.  
It was clear what he wanted you to do, where he wanted you but he didn't want to make you do anything you weren't comfortable with. 

A smirk lifted your lips and you stuck your tongue out, flattening it against the underside of his erection before licking from the base upwards, swirling your tongue around the tip. Jungkook moaned, his fingers gripping your hair tighter. His eyes wanted to close and focus on the pleasure but you looked so damn sinful on your knees in front of him like that he couldn't pass up the chance to drink in the sight. 

It didn't take long for your teasing motions on his erection to really wind him up. He was breathing heavily, body tensed, watching to thrust into your mouth but not following his body's wishes, by the time she gripped your shoulders and pulled you up to your feet. 

He spun you and pushed you against the wall. Your hands flew out to slap against the brickwork making you hiss in pain. But the hurt left almost instantly. Jungkook all but ripped your panties in his rush to get them off. 

One large hand gripped your bare hip to hold you still, pull your arse towards him more. 

Jungkook grabbed his dick with his free hand and allowed himself a few pumps, spreading his precum up and down his length, as he took in the sight of you bent over, braced against the wall with legs spread, waiting for him to fuck you.  
As soon as his tip lined with your entrance, he started to push forward, entering you slowly.  
Satisfied moans left both your lips at the feeling. It felt as if you had been waiting for that moment for a long time, months not way under an hour. 

Jungkook's hips met yours as he bottomed out and he allowed you both a few moments to get used to it, soak in the feeling of him filling you so deliciously before he started to rock his hips.  
His thrusts were slow and pretty shallow at first, testing the waters before he picked up his rhythm, fucking you harder and deeper than anyone had in a long time. 

Your fingers scraped against the wall, moans shamelessly leaving your parted lips as he hit deep within you.

Jungkook had his jaw clenched tight, trying to make as little noise as possible. As much as he was enjoying himself, he was almost enjoying hearing your noises of pleasure just as much.

You realised you could only hear the occasional grunt of effort from him and closed your mouth, sulking. 

"W-what're you doing?" He panted, slowing down slightly to talk without his voice breaking too much.

"I want to hear you." You spoke. 

"What?" He chuckled and fell still. You pushed up slightly and looked over your shoulder at him. He licked his lips at your dark expression, his hips shallowly thrusting into you again without him even really registering so.

"I want to hear how good you feel Jungkook. Moan for me, baby." You encouraged. 

"You want that?" 

"So fucking much." He pulled your back to his chest making you whimper as he reached a new, better spot inside you, to kiss you heavily.  
You moaned into his mouth when he returned to snapping his hips into you.  
You had to pull out of the kiss, unable to focus on it when he was hitting the perfect spot inside you that made you see spots. 

"You're so fucking hot." He moaned, wrapping one arm around your waist and pressing his palm against your chest to keep you against him int hat position. His other hand reached over to rest against the wall once he had moved you both forward before his hips went fucking wild. 

You were practically screaming in pleasure, your nails dragging down his forearm, leaving red marks. Jungkook was certain you had even broken the skin but it only spurred him on. 

"Fu-fuck, Jungkook." You whined, your legs starting to shake.

"Are you going to cum?" He panted into your ear, his hot breath making you shiver as it fanned over your neck. You nodded. "Good, cum on my cock like a good girl, Y/N."  
A loud moan left your lips as the pleasure in your stomach exploding sending your hips jutting as your orgasm hit you.

Jungkook gritted his teeth, determined to last a little longer despite your walls clenching and spasming around him. But the second you moaned his name, he lost it and his hips slammed against you roughly a few times as he came, squeezing his eyes tight and burying his face in your neck.

Your walls clenched a little tighter at the sound of your name falling from his lips like a fucked out mantra. 

Slowly, you both came down from your highs and caught your breath back.  
Jungkook's face scrunched into a wince against your neck as he pulled out of you before letting you go, a little reluctantly it felt, to pull his clothing back up and tuck himself away. 

"Well, that's the best tip I've ever gotten." He sniggered and you rolled your eyes before laughing too, collecting your clothing. You turned to look at him sternly upon finding a hole in your underwear, at the waistband. 

"Jungkook!" You exclaimed. He looked at the garment before grinning sheepishly at you. "These are my favourite ones!" 

"I'm sorry, I'll replace them." He offered taking them from your hand quickly to look them over. You ignored him to put your skirt back on, glad it was floor length and there was no chance anyone would know you were without underwear. 

"Right, okay." You held your hand out. He held the item closer. "You're seriously going to steal my ripped underwear?" 

"I need them so I know what I'm replacing." He argued. You gave him a disbelieving look. "Like you want them back now they're ripped anyway." He scoffed and tucked the item into his pocket. You simply rolled your eyes again. "I should get back to work. I still have another delivery to do. My boss is going to kill me for being late. They're going to get free pizzas now." He sighed heavily. 

"I'm sorry for letting you fuck me." You retorted and he chuckled at your sarcasm.

"Never apologise for that. I'll give away all the pizzas free if I can fuck you again." You bit your lip, pretending to think as you walked him tot he front door. "So, can I see you again?" He asked turning back to walk tot he door after walking down the porch steps. 

"You do owe me underwear." You grinned. He grinned back and nodded. He checked his watch before looking between his car and you, debating something. He rushed over and held your face to press a heavy, lingering kiss to your lips.  
"What's that? So I don't forget what you taste like?" You joked.

"Always leave them wanting more." He winked then practically ran to his car to speed off for his next delivery.  
You rolled your eyes and returned into the house, stopping at the hallway mirror to check your reflection and make yourself presentable.

"Did you just fuck the delivery guy?" You jumped hearing Taehyung's teasing voice at the stairs. You looked over at him with a smirk and he started to cackle. "That's my girl!" He high fived you before helping you get back into costume properly.

***

It was two hours later when you stopped in shock, seeing a familiar face stood at the bottom of the stairs with Taehyung, the pair goofing around with some of Taehyung's other friends.  
You had just come up from the haunted house in the basement. 

"There she is!" Taehyung cooed spotting you. The boys all turned to look at you, the friends of Taehyung's you had met pulling you to them in drunken affection.

"Alright, boys." You laughed pulling away to stand between Taehyung and the familiar face.

"Oh, you haven't met before, have you?" Taehyung drawled, shuffling drunkenly to lean against the stair railing. "This is Kookie." He spoke pointing to your right, at Jungkook. You looked at him to see he was already smirking at you.

"Ah, the infamous Kookie." You spoke nodding slowly. "Tae tells me you have like no balls when it comes to girls." Their friends laughed as you insulted Jungkook. You smirked and he raised his eyebrows at you.

"Guess you know that's a load of shit." He replied, voice low. 

The conversation was quickly pulled away from you two as Hoseok screamed as a fake spider landed on his head. Everyone erupted in laughter as he ran off to chase the culprit, promising their head on a spear.  
The remaining group returned to the conversation, not even noticing as Jungkook moved closer to you and slyly put a hand on your arse.

"Still not wearing any panties huh? Naughty girl." He teased, groping your flesh roughly. 

"I'm not and it makes it that much harder to stop your cum running down my leg." Jungkook sucked in a breath at that and you looked up at him bravely, not caring that your friends could catch you two flirting so openly, sexual tension already building between your close bodies. "I bet you'd like to see that, hm? Your cum spilling out of me." 

"So fucking much." 

You smirked and excused yourself, walking up to your room.  
You knew Jungkook would follow shortly and you had a feeling every orgasm he gave you was going to be better than the last and you'd be damned if you weren't going to take every chance to fuck your delivery boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Tumblr on the account CheeMiWritesKpop which is my shared k-pop writing account in case anyone thinks I'm copying  
> Probably all of this BTS smut series will be copied from my Tumblr to be fair


End file.
